Don't Trust Me
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Based off of the 3Oh!3 song. One shot filled with Smitchie angst. Read and Review if ya please! Rated M for swearing and other themes, but no lemons. Mitchie and Shane deal with the demons of their past.


_I was listening to the 3Oh!3 song "Don't Trust Me" and this idea popped into my head. I just had to write it! Although, I needed to have sort of a happy ending, so I didn't stick to the song completely. Rated M for swearing and adult themes. Enjoy!_

_... ... ... _

Mitchie Torres walked toward the club alone. Her slinky black dress clung to her, and tights ran down her legs to disappear into her red pumps. Her lips were painted the same shade as her spiky heels and they parted deliciously as she puffed on another cigarette.

She flashed her fake I.D. to the bouncer and he shook his head. As he was about to send her off, Mitchie reached up and kissed him. He drew a black 'X' on her hand and waved her inside. She immediately went to the bathroom to wash it off.

Other girls were at the sinks to attempt to remove the mark of someone under 21. Mitchie didn't care as they stared at the bruises on her arms not covered by her sleeves. She was a tough girl.

She exited the washroom and strutted to the bar. She ordered the strongest cocktail she could think of and looked toward the stage.

Connect Three had been one of her favorite bands when she was younger. Now only Shane Grey remained an entertainer, with a new band and everything. Mitchie preferred this sexy sound to the poppy melodies of the past.

She downed her drink and walked in time to the pounding beat toward the stage. She stared up at Shane and winked, grabbed the set list covered in all colors of lipstick, and walked away. She made sure to sway her hips as wide as she could.

Mitchie returned to the bar, ordered another drink, and instead of paying in cash, she kissed the bartender. She even slipped in a little tongue, just for fun.

Then she noticed the song end. She turned to see a new band had overtaken the stage.

Suddenly, someone sat beside her at the empty bar. Shane Grey.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" he questioned, eyes burning into her own.

Mitchie shrugged and took a drink, "What's it matter whether I'm alone or not. You'd still find me."

Shane smirked, "Still as feisty as you were two years ago. Always liked that about you."

In turn he took a swig of the beer he took from the bartender and looked at her questioningly.

"Should you be drinking?" he asked her, smiling slightly.

Mitchie waved her hand, "I turn 21 in a few weeks. What's it matter?"

His next question threw her off a little.

"Still got a boyfriend?"

She smiled, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I've got friends that are boys."

"Friends with benefits?"

She laughed, "You could say that."

"Stop playing with me Mitch. I don't know why we ever broke up in the first place."

Mitchie grabbed the beer from in front of him. She sipped and Shane noticed the bottle shaking in her hand.

"You know why we broke up," She murmured, eyes sad.

"No, I don't. The day after graduation, we made love for the first time, your first time. I woke up the next day and you're gone. All I know is that you decided you wanted to be an actress and ran off to California. Why the hell did you even need to go? It's not like you need the money. Your fucking parents have a whole damn trust fund for you back east!"

Mitchie looked at him, "You didn't trust me. I knew we couldn't make long distance work."

Shane laughed a humorless laugh, "I could have made it work. I would have done anything for you. It was you that didn't trust me."

She didn't respond. It was true. She never did trust Shane completely, even if they had dated since sophomore year. Before the band became famous. Sure, she was beautiful and rich, but he had a fortune of his own from every song he wrote. And there were plenty of other girls out there that probably had more talent and experience to offer than her.

"I was scared," she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Of what?" he murmured back, wiping the moisture from her soft skin, "What were you afraid of?"

Mitchie didn't respond verbally, instead she wove her fingers into Shane's hair and kissed him hard.

Shane didn't know how to respond to Mitchie's insistent lips against his own, but after a moment it hit him. Her scent, so enticing, her lips soft against his. He felt her body all around him and was lost in its warmth.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close as he licked her bottom lip. She responded by parting her lips, her own tongue brushing against his.

Shane felt white hot, as if he was about to explode. Mitchie bit his lip causing him to growl in response. She moaned at the vibrations of his animalistic encouragement, which only made him pull her even closer.

Abruptly Shane felt Mitchie's tears coating her cheeks, even reaching his own. He pushed away from her and held her at arm's length. She stared at him, her mascara leaving inky tracks on her flawless skin.

"Shh," he said, stroking her cheek, "It's okay. It'll all be okay."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, eyes closing, "I was scared to face you the morning after. I was scared that I wasn't good enough. That, maybe you didn't enjoy it as much as I did. I'm so, so sorry."

She collapsed against him and he held her close as she sobbed.

"I messed everything up," she choked out, "I messed up acting, I messed up my body, I messed up who I was. But worst of all," she lifted her head to look into his eyes, "I messed up _us._"

"I've never stopped loving you," Shane murmured.

"I never did either," she replied.

"Even when I read the tabloids and they were all about how you had turned into a slut that slept with half of Hollywood, I still loved you. I tried to replace you with blond bombshells that would do anything to make me happy, but it wasn't you."

"So what you're saying is," Mitchie said, wiping her eyes, "That we both fucked up. But…"

"But?" Shane responded.

"Are you willing to give _us _another shot?" Mitchie questioned seriously.

Shane kissed her with all the passion in his heart, "On one condition," he whispered against her lips.

"Anything," she murmured breathlessly.

"You have to trust me. And I'll trust you. With everything I've got."

"Deal."

And in that club, with lights pulsing all around them, two lovers felt their hearts finally become one.

_... ... ..._

_Whew, one of my longest one-shots I think. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
